The present invention concerns a hand power tool with a dust removal device, comprising a fan driven by the motor of the hand power tool, a dust collection receptacle, and a suction passage, whereby a path of air flow exists between the fan, the suction passage, and the dust collection receptacle such that air is drawn through the suction passage by the fan and is conveyed into the suctioned dust collection receptacle, whereby the dust collection receptacle equipped with the dust filter is located in the oath of air flow between the suction passage and the fan.
A hand power tool with a dust removal device of this type was made known in DE 196 53 330 A1. With this arrangement of the dust collection receptacle between the suction passage and the fan-unlike the dust removal device made known, e.g., in DE 196 53 330 A1—the air filled with dust particles is not directed through the fan, because the fan can be damaged by the dust, which comes in at a relatively high rate of speed. With the dust removal device made known in EP 579 964 A1, the fan serves simultaneously as fan to cool the motor of the hand power tool. Since it is not unlikely that the dust filter will become clogged, there is a danger that this could result in an inadequate amount of cooling air being directed past the motor.
The invention is based on the object of providing a hand power tool with a dust removal device of the type stated initially that can be realized with the least amount of technical effort possible, that is as wear-resistant as possible, and that always supplies the motor of the hand power tool with an adequate amount of cooling air.